A Bet On Prophecy Preview
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: A Preview to my upcoming story A Bet On Prophecy. It will be taken down when I put the story up


I own nothing except Jessica-Leslie Dumbledore-McGonagall. J.K. Rowling is the mastermind of everyone else!

Comment and review plz!

The sun had flooded the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the beds were vacant except for the lone one near the double doors leading into the room. Harry Potter was still asleep after battling the mere spirit of Lord Voldemort; his third year protector Jessica Dumbledore-McGonagall asleep at his side; his smaller hand wrapped around her's tightly.

They were in nearly the same position Albus had found them in; Jessica having Voldemort's spirit soaring through her seconds before he passed through Harry; the fourteen year old had stumbled forward crying out for Harry as he fell backwards. Both desperately reaching out the two students managed to make firm contact before darkness claimed them both.

Jessica had woken up a few hours ago disoriented and had crawled out of bed despite her mother's protest rushing to Harry's side. Albus had conjured a chair seconds before the Slytherin had fallen backwards; fast asleep on her feet.

A lone wizard fought back a smile as the young teenager mumbled in her sleep as Harry moved in his sleep clinging tighter to her hand; slipping off his outer cloak the Potions Professor draped it over Jessica's back making sure her shoulders were covered as well before pulling the hood over her head.

Glancing up Severus was stunned to see piercing green eyes, ones that still haunted him, staring at him. Still sleep laden it took a few minutes before his face was registered and the young boy's brows bunched together; not in shock but confusion.

"Is she . . . Is she important to you Professor?"

Harry was expecting for the surly Professor to snap at him to mind his own business, followed by a dramatic exit of course, but was suprised when the wizard merely smiled softly as Jessica shifted in her sleep; mumbling about "smelling" Severus before falling silent once more.

"If you managed to figure that out without Miss Granger, then there is hope for you in Potions after all"

Harry couldn't help but think that he hadn't gotten an actual answer to his question as then raven-haired man pivoted sharply on his heels and walked away; still a striking presence without the billowing robes signaling his departure.

"Well this is amazing, I believe that is the closest straight answer I've ever seen Severus give a student. You are indeed special Harry"

The Boy Who Lived turned his head sharply to the left; his green eyes nearly doubling in size as the Headmaster walked towards him, smiling. Harry tried to sit up but found he was too sore to even lift his head. Relaxing back into the mattress Harry waited until Albus was a little closer before speaking once more.

"Headmaster! Voldemort he's...what happened to him ?" Harry exclaimed, worried that he was somehow responsible for what happened to Ron and Hermione. And Jessica.

Albus merely lifted a hand, silencing Harry's outcry with a little magic and a warm smile. The eleven year old stared at him, clearly waiting for the conversation to continue.

"Lord Voldemort is gone, for now. And after a long talk with my friend Nicholas we have decided it is wise for the stone to be destroyed"

"But Headmaster, won't he die. I mean if he has no more elixir?"

"Ah yes my dear boy, I am sad to say he will in-fact die. But rest assured he has enough to set his affairs in order"

Harry gave a small nod his body visibly relaxing further into the mattress; letting out a small sigh the young Gryffindor wiggled the fingers wrapped around Jessica's hands, silently apologizing for keeping her in such a grip.

But Professor Snape had never shown affection to a single student before? Or even an inkling of liking any of them; except Malfoy, so why would he be in the Infirmary checking on Jessica?

"Ah I see you've come to the same question many come to after meeting Severus. Why does he appear cold and callus to all but a fourteen year old Slytherin"

"It doesn't add up, I thought he hated us all"

"Hate? No, Harry, Severus' feelings for his students are far from hate"

Harry frowned as he weighed the options in his mind; what he had seen in the chamber when Jessica had stunned Quirill was still haunting him.

"Harry, ask me your question, I will do my best to answer you"

Harry's eyes lifted to meet Albus' and the young boy gave a weak smile as he tightened his grip on Jessica's hand.

"Her...Her scar"

Harry's voice was a bare whisper as he locked eyes with the Headmaster. Who gave him a warm smile in exchange.

"I see you discovered the connection"

"So there is one! I. . .I knew it!"

"Yes Harry, you know why you have your scar; but what only a few people know is. Jessica is the daughter of Lord Voldemort as well. . ."

Albus paused giving Harry time to process his words before continuing.

". . .When he tried to kill you, he unknowingly connected his only heir and the Boy Who Lived"

"But. . .Won't he be able to hurt me through her."

Harry felt dread run through him as Albus grew a very serious and somber look.

"He will try, it is unavoidable my boy, he will attempt to penetrate the bond but it will not work"

"How do you know that sir?"

"Why love Harry, love for you is why Jessica is laying here. Holding your hand. Voldemort created a bond between you too that even the deepest hate cannot sever"

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Jessica abruptly sprung up screaming that she was awake.

Harry smiled as Albus silently slipped away; a smile on his face.

"Harry! Your okay"

Turning to the Slytherin the young hero managed a small nod, despite the pain. Jessica was giving Harry a smile as her onyx hair pooled around her shoulders. Her face relaxed with sleep.

"Thanks to you, you went after us"

"You nearly got me killed Harry, and I have a unshakeble feeling you're going to make that a habit in years to come"

Harry laughed as Jessica merely rolled her eyes. The Boy Who Lived watched silently as the Slytherin got to her feet; she kissed his forehead before claiming she had to go get Madam Pomfrey then find Severus.

After promising to meet him before they left Jessica left, giving her younger friend a small smile.

As they parted ways neither were aware that Albus had just imparted a small bit of prophecy on them. And Albus Dumbldore had no idea how correctly he actually was.


End file.
